


A Little Shake, Rattle, and Roll

by snarry_splitpea



Series: A Little Unresolved [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fighting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Mentor/Protégé, Rough Body Play, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Wandless Magic, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: When Tina's combat skills are tested, Graves finds he must adjust the test to avoid firing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Hey my favorites, I got rid of (most of) the blood mentions to make this more palatable for you. Don't say I never did nothing for ya.

Tina was winded to say the least.  She sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm her thrumming heart.  She hadn’t expected the man to chase her like some kind of wild animal on a scent and was genuinely surprised she’d managed to outrun him.  Then, of course, she heard the calm, confident click of his shoes on the marble flooring.  

She was seated underneath a desk.  Her knees bent and arms crossed against her chest to make herself small enough to fit.

 Slowly, but with no obvious pause for deliberation, the Director of Magical Security stepped in front of the dusty desk.

“Really, Goldstein?,” he sighed as he squatted down to look at her.  He was still wearing his scarf, coat, and jacket.  Tina had shed her outerwear at the beginning of their session.  After all, she’d never been a particularly physical person and it was easy to overheat… especially while watching Percival Graves fling spells and shout incantations. “Hiding in a storage room was your solution?” 

Tina huffed out an annoyed breath as Percival stuck a hand out to help her up.  As they stood and he spelled the dust from his jacket, she stretched.  Turning this way and that and bobbing on the balls of her feet.  She’d been under the desk for a while and couldn’t quite figure out if he’d really taken so long to find her or if he’d decided to punish her for a failed test by making her wait.

“It’s dangerous for me to take you on missions,” Percival observed as he began leading Tina out of the abandoned wing of the MACUSA compound, back toward their training rooms.

“Dangerous?” she asked, her tone obviously dejected.  She tried not to trudge behind him, but every inch of her body wanted to curl up in a ball and groan over her failure.

“With you completely untrained in wandless magic, I’m required to spend energy monitoring your status when we work together,” he continued.  His tone wasn’t quite scolding and Tina wondered if she still had a chance of retaking the test. "Meaning we won't work together."

“Some wizards and witches can’t do wandless magic.  Wand theory states…”

“Wand theory is none of my concern, Goldstein. You’re doing it, again,” Percival said.  Okay, now he sounded like he was scolding her.  He complained that she had a habit of making persuasive arguments when all he wanted were concrete results.  Months ago, he’d said “I don’t need an essay.  I need an auror.”  The words frequently rang through her head when she opened her mouth to defend her actions.

“If a suspect disarms you, what defense do you have?” Percival asked.  Tina silently walked beside him until she realized the question hadn’t been rhetorical.

“Oh, um… escape.”

The man clicked his tongue at her.  He stopped at the door to a training room and spelled it open for her.  She entered and was surprised when he locked the door behind them.

“How does one escape from a locked room without a wand while pursued?”

Tina gulped.  She’d been dueling with this man for over an hour.  Had run from him for a solid ten minutes and then hidden for at least fifteen.  It occurred to her that he might consider her time spent panting beneath a dusty desk a good enough break.  At times like this, she hated her job.  Hated that she’d ever wanted to be an auror.  Hated Percival Graves.

“I… took a bit of combat training at the academy,” Tina stammered as Percival began to shrug out of his coat.  

He’d already placed his scarf on a hook near the door.  His wand was laid in an enchanted box.  The boxes were in most training rooms.  There to make sure nobody took them out of the box other than their owners.

“Exactly,” Percival stated with some enthusiasm.  He bent to unlace his shoes. “Shoes off, Goldstein. Fists up.”

“Director Graves, I don’t think I’d be able to…”

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, if you’re not in a defensive stance by the time I’m out of my jacket, you’re going to be punched in the jaw.”

Tina instinctively backed a few inches away from her mentor.

“Twice if I have to chase you, again," he said.

Gulping, Tina dropped to the floor to unlatch the buckles on her shoes.  At least she already had her sleeves rolled up.  She wished she had a wand around to tie her hair back, but she’d just have to make do.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tina widened her stance and bent her knees.  With one shoulder turned slightly more toward her soon-to-be assailant, she lifted both of her fists.  Both high enough to block blows to her face.

Graves glanced at her as he undid the buttons on his collar and sleeves.  “Good posture.”

Tina’s face reddened at the compliment.  It felt like ages since the last time she’d done anything right.

Graves rolled up the sleeve on his right arm.  Then the left.  “Now, you aced the first half of your exam.  Defensive spellwork as well as attack magic are definitely in your wheelhouse,” Graves said.  

He began pacing around Tina and perked an amused brow as she slowly pivoted on her feet to follow his trek.  She wouldn’t let him get behind her.  Wouldn’t take her eyes off him.

“Not many aurors ace either.  Most tend to be stronger in one but not the other,” Grave continued.  “If there’s any auror I want by my side in battle, it’s one as well-rounded as you.”

Tina’s brow furrowed as he continued his slow but dizzying pacing.  She backed out of the circle he’d turned her in but he only slowly followed her escape and started them walking in another circle.  Was he slathering her in compliments just to throw her off her game?  She didn’t think he would lie about work.

“Unfortunately,” Graves said.  Tina sighed.  Of course there was more. “I can’t just let you join the investigations team without knowing what to do when your wand is out of hand.  In fact, making only 50% on the overall test is grounds for immediate termination.”

He raised a hand at Tina’s widened eyes and opening mouth.  She shot backwards, again out of his prowling circle, and he hissed out a soft “Shhhhhh.  No back talk.  Let me finish."

She was growing agitated.  Was he still going to hit her?

“So, I’m going to restructure the second half of the test,” he offered. “One third hand-to-hand combat.  One third hand-to-spell combat.  One third spell-to-spell combat.  No wands.”

Tina knew she looked distressed.  She felt distressed.  Graves gave a slight shrug as if the situation were out of his hands.  “It’s the only concession I’m willing to make… and this is only to spare Madam President and I the embarrassment of firing a risky hire.  If you do well enough on hand-to-hand, that will be enough points to save your paycheck.  You’ll simply be demoted.”

“Sir, how can I…”

“Shhhhhhhh, Goldstien,” Percival shook his head slightly at her.  His heavy eyebrows drooping sideways in feigned sympathy. “Once the test begins, we won’t stop until it’s over.  There will be no breaks between sections.”

Something about the way Percival took his next step tipped Tina off to his approach. She stepped sideways and immediately shoved a foot into his right shin.  The man stumbled forward but managed to catch his fall with his other foot and turn around to swing a punch at where he assumed her face would be, but she’d already dropped to the floor to roll away.

As Tina got up, Percival simply stomped past her, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her hair as he passed.  He dragged her a few inches before she managed to plant her feet and get a good grip on his wrist.  She dug her fingers into the tendons, there until he groaned and let go.

Using the momentum of his steps against him, Tina yanked the man onto the floor as she thrust herself up and let go of him.  The best she could do was keep distance between them.  Keep him from getting behind her.  Though she knew the man wouldn’t permanently damage her, she worried that Percival’s reputation for brutality would be apparent in his training style.  She’d never heard of any proctor engaging in hand to hand during an exam.

Of course, Percival was impossible to keep down.  He made a show of jumping up from the ground in a single, rather graceful leap.  Tina would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so damn terrified of what he’d do next.

She kept her body lowered and widened her stance.  Making herself a bigger target that would be harder to shift.  Percival chuckled at her and Tina felt her heart drop as the the wall to her right sprouted a padded surface.  This training room had been bare.  Polished floor and bare walls.  ...but all of them adjusted to the instructor’s needed with only a thought.  She took off running toward her own left.  To hell with not turning her back to the man!

The wall in front of her sprouted a similar pad and she turned.  Running toward the door.  Turning had been foolish.  All Percival needed to do to get in front of her was step sideways.  Tina swung.  Her fist connecting with his jaw with a crunch.  Instinctively, she connected another jab with his lower abdomen.  Hard enough to hurt something soft.

She instinctively squeaked out an apology as Graves doubled over.  The man uncurled, quickly.  A sadistic smile on his face.  “Not to imply that I’d ever had plans to go easy on you… but it’s good to know you can dish it out as good as you take it.”

Graves moved slowly as he wiped a spot of blood from his lip.  Tina worried that she’d perhaps loosened a few of his teeth.  ...that he’d do the same to her despite it being relatively easy to heal.

She backed away, holding up her hands as if attempting to calm a growling dog.  A nervous chuckle rising from her throat. Tina cringed when her back touched the padded wall.  Somehow, she hadn’t realized how close she’d been standing to begin with.

They both stared at one another for a few, silent seconds.

Tina shoved Percival as hard as she could as she barrelled forward, hoping to surprise him and get away.

She made a foot of progress before she was snatched back by her hair and shoved up against the wall, face-first.  Even with the pad, having her head slammed forward had hurt.  She figured it was decent revenge for getting socked in the jaw and kidneys, but Graves didn’t stop there.  He had her left wrist in his hand and pressed it against the small of her back, effectively pinning her. 

As she wiggled her hips to try and trip him with her legs, he stepped forward, pressed his body against her to hold Tina still.  His breath was hot against her cheek as he spoke, again.

“This is what happens to pretty little aurors when they lose their wands on duty,” Graves whispered.  “This is why you need to learn to fight like you’re actually one of us.”

The heaviness of his hips pressing into her bottom was immediately overwhelming and heat bloomed in Tina’s pelvis.  Merlin, this wasn’t the time to get turned on.

Tina could barely see him as he tucked his tongue against her jaw and dragged it up the side of her face to her temple. “I don’t have to worry about this kind of attention, Goldstein. But you do.  How does it feel, huh?  To know a criminal can easily fuck you up against a brick wall and leave you with a load running down your thighs… for me to find?”

Tina’s mind couldn’t focus.  A criminal?  No.  Disgusting.  Terrible, even!  

But this was no criminal.  This was Director Graves.  A man that could do no wrong, in her eyes.  A man that she _wanted_ to mimic a criminal for her until she was slick and writhing.  To lick her face, again.  Tina couldn’t imagine herself feeling violated if Percival was the one to find her.  If he’d manually dig the load out with his fingers and fill her up with his own. Twice even.

If he’d make her hurt, again.  Like the time he’d shoved his fingers between her legs at the speakeasy.  Nothing had happened to her since that night.  He’d stood too close. He’d touched her too long.  He’s spent most of his time, however, simply leading her too and from.  Hot and then cold.  As always.  Tina still couldn’t tell.  Never could tell if he wanted her in that way.

She tried to shake her head but couldn’t move her neck.  A ‘no’ to the dirty thoughts her mind couldn’t help but enjoy.

With all her might, Tina thrust her hips back.  The movement did nothing to budge him, but she rubbed against his hardening cock.  Felt it twitch with pleasure as he squared his hips against her and loudly sniffed her hair.  “Come on, Tina.  You can do much better than that.”

He’d left her right arm free, just had it pressed against her front.  She began to wiggle it from between her body and the wall.  The movement made her shoulder ache, but Percival beginning to shove his knee between her thighs was enough of a distraction from the pain.

Graves screamed when Tina’s hand flung back to scratch at his face and neck.  He let her go, quickly and grabbed at his own throat.  She could see a tiny speck of his blood coating the outside of his fingers as he held the wound tight.  She wanted to help him.  Wanted to put a pause to their little game and use the healing spells Queenie had taught her.   

She knew she didn’t have time time.

In fact, just as she started running away from him, Percival simply tripped her and the only thing keep him from landing on top of her body was Tina’s uncomfortably quick backwards sprawl.  

She watched with disgust and… perhaps something else as Percival Graves licked the blood from his healed wound. The Director made an exultant noise.  Tina was shocked by his joy, but had no time to savor the proof of it as she scrambled up from the ground to run away from his approach. He galloped toward her.

She ran long enough to encourage him to pick up momentum in his chase and stopped cold, bending over so that when he ran into her, he toppled headfirst over her crouching form.

He’d likely expected to grab her but instead landed in an ungraceful sprawl.  As the Director slammed into the floor, Tina bit back the urge to apologize, again.  She felt she was collecting about 1000 apologies as the test progressed.

Instead, she straddled him.  Her knees holding his arms down as she sat backwards on his chest.  She could have kicked herself for forgetting what to do next.  There was a way she could grab one of his legs and force it to hurt so much that he’d try to turn on his front.  Once flipped, she’d have a much easier time holding him down.  After all, she wasn’t very heavy.

The seconds of hesitation cost her.  Percival planted his feet and used the leverage to push his hips up from the ground.  Tina fell backwards over his face and it took him no effort at all to turn and pin her tiny body to the floor.  He held her down with heavy hips on her pelvis and gripping hands on her wrists.  He slid back to clamp his knees around her thighs to keep her from using the same trick on him.  After all, Tina couldn’t plant her feet if she couldn’t bend her legs.

Likely just to show off, Graves leaned over her body, holding both of her wrists above her head with a single hand.  He dragged his free hand down one of her arms, across her armpit, and then down the side of her body to her hip.

“Let’s talk about wand theory, Goldstein,” Graves said, his face not visible to her as he bent down, likely to watch his own hand grip her hip.  She wondered what he was doing.  Wondered whether or not he was about to tease her, again. She still dreamt of his touch, every night.  The way he’d manhandled her barely dressed body at a speakeasy, weeks ago.

Tina wriggled in Percival’s grasp, but his heavy form didn’t budge.  Giving up, Tina sighed.  “What about wands, sir?”

“I want you to tell me about their components and their properties.”

“My wand in particular, or…?”

“Or.”

Tina drew in a breath, noticing that Graves rocked his pelvis against her thighs.  He turned his head so that his nose hovered a mere inch from her own.  She tried not to look him in the eye. He was so much bigger than she was.  A hulk of a man despite how neat he looked in his trim suits.

She tried not to imagine that he was getting off on having her pinned.  ...because that particular thought would only arouse her.  Would only weaken and distract her.  She slammed her eyes shut as if concentrating on wand thoughts.

“Wands tend to have a… a wooden housing for a magical core.  Those are the only two physical components.”

“Correct,” Graves said and she realized he’d moved his head down so that his mouth hovered just over her neck.  The hot breath against her skin made her shudder and she felt immediately shame over the fact that he’d know. “Wood and core like flesh and bone.”

These words were whispered and Tina started to struggle against his grip.  The hand around her wrists tightened.  The hand on her hip tightened.  The knees clamped around her thighs tightened.  Graves chuckled.

“Oh, Tina,” he cooed as if she were a small pet that had just done something adorable.  She felt like one.  Some idiotic little animal caught in a hunter’s trap. “Moving right along…”

The fingers from her hip tickled their way up to her rib cage.  She could feel them toying with the band of her bra through her blouse.  Her body tensed in anticipation.  Hoping against hope that Graves would grab her breast.  Tease her nipples again.  Tina sucked in an eager breath.

“Wand properties,” he continued.

Tina had to shake her head slightly to organize her thoughts.  That’s right.  He was quizzing her on wands.  For what reason, she didn’t know.  Perhaps just to make conversation while he drove home the point that she was too weak to fight her way out of a man’s hold.

She stammered back to him.  “Length, flexibility…”

“My wand is one of the longest in the world.  Literally one of the longest possible,” Percival said.  Tina nearly groaned at the loss of his right hand as he took it off her bra and held it over her face.  “Which of my fingers is the longest, Tina?”

Tina’s eyes nearly crossed at his hand’s proximity to her face, but she answered.  “I… um… your… ring finger sir?”

“Correct.”

“This is the finger,” his hips move marginally and Tina’s sure she can feel his still hard cock hard beneath his trousers.  She doesn’t have long to savor the sensation before he presses his ring finger against her bottom lip.  Gently and slowly plucks her mouth open with the digit.  “...that I use for wandless casting.”

He slips the finger up against her teeth and Tina, Merlin she can’t help herself, opens her mouth to take it in.  Her body thrills at even this.  She squeezes her mouth into an O, ready to suck his ring finger but Graves quickly snatches it away.  Has the nerve to laugh as he does it.

“Oh, Tina,” he says, again.  Patronizing.  Amused.

Tina wiggles again.  This time, harder.  She trashes as much as her pinned limps will allow and then his hardness is unmistakable.  He’s pressing his cock nearly between her thighs.  Distracted.  She stops fighting.  “Mister Graves, sir, I don’t understan…”

“Shhhhhhh….” Percival presses the same ring finger against his own lips to silence her.  “Flesh and bone.  Wood and core.  Length and flexibility correspond to finger length and control.”

He’s whispering against her neck, again.  This time closer.  Lips nearly dragging against her skin as his mouth works.  She can feel his nose against the lobe of her ear.  Feel his hair falling against the side of her face.

Feel him frotting against her.  Ever so slight, but consistent, now.  Goodness, he’s getting off against her thighs.

“Mine is hard, long, and rigid,” he whispers directly into Tina’s ear.  The innuendo, though trite, still invigorates her.  She squirms but not to get away.  To press her thighs against each other to stimulate her own sex.

Graves makes a gruff grunt against her ear and she realizes her sliding thighs are rubbing him, too.

“I’m going to let you go, Auror Goldstein,” Percival whispers. His voice gruff.  Tina bites her lips against begging him to never let her go.  “And I want you to consider, as I start to cast spells that you must physically dodge, that your wand has a literal fish bone for a core.  Your wand is likely related to to the stern elegance of an upturned pinky during tea.  Let go of it.  Forget about the sleek wooden handle held between index finger and thumb.  Think of your pinky as your wand and get through this test, Auror.”

With that, he’s off of her.  Percival stands, and shoves an indiscreet hand in his pocket.  Tina tries not to eye his bulge, anyway.  Doesn’t want to think about it.  Not in the middle of her test. 

He then crosses the room with his back to her.  Stands casually facing away as she collects herself. He reminds her, as he turns.  “Your wand is the only way you fight off a man like me.”

Tina tried not to gulp too audibly as she falls back into a powerful stance.  The best she could ever hope to do is make her tiny body a not-so-tiny a target.  Graves laughed at the stance and she wondered what he planned to do.

As light as possible, he simply waves his fingers to topple her body over.  Just as she’s standing, he does it again.  There’s a heavy wall on top of her, keeping her body from even leaving the floor as it presses down.  Tina lost her breath as it pushed down on top of her chest.

He relents.  Allowing her to stand.

“You’ll never make it to the final part if you can’t get through this,” he says.  His hand still in his pocket as he walks around her waving his hand.  Tina glances around herself to see the ever present shiver of magic in the air around her.

With a deep breath, she ducks out of the way of these forms as they converge on where she was standing.  She throws Graves only a glance as the swirling magic forms together to chase after her.  She ducks, again, but the magic follows her body to the ground and she can -feel- it bursting against her chest.  A painful barrage of magic against her chest and belly.

She doubled over to clutch at her stomach, but her director dragged up by her wrist and pinned her against the side of a wall.  Tina clutched at her own chest as Graves stood below her.

“If you knew these spells without your wand, you’d be fine, right now,” he says. Tina can hear the annoyance on his voice.  The man’s still only using one hand against her and it’s more than she can take. Tina doesn’t want to give up.  Would rather end up fighting for her life in the hospital wing for weeks and weeks before she gives up.

At least the beating against her chest is gone for the moment.

“Anything, Goldstein?”

She could finally try.  Closing her eyes against the feeling that the floor could finally give out beneath her, Tina sucked in a deep breath.  She knew if she could just get her hand to -feel- like her wand does, she’d be able to do enough to get him away from her.  Maybe more, depending on how it felt.  After all, she’d already practiced the spells.  Just needed a new conduit to send them through.

Nothing.

Graves dropped her.

Tina landed on the floor with a crunch, but couldn’t stay down.  She assessed her injuries as she stood up to run.  Nothing yet.  Just an aching back and the uncomfortable realization that Graves was slower, this time.  This was the Graves she knew.  Prowling and heavy with his steps.

She tried, again.  Knowing that he was giving her one more chance before he…

….her fingers danced in his direction, the uncomfortable feeling of her body starting to cry welling up.  No no no!  She didn’t want this.  Didn’t want to feel this desperate.  She knew there were more options.  That there always would be.  Her fingers danced in his direction as he stepped toward her, one hand in his pocket and the other poised, just so.

Graves dragged Tina’s body toward him.  Held her up against his front as he liked her face, again.

“You’re absolutely defenseless like this,” He whispered to her.  Her body immediately giving in to the lick.  The feeling of him violating her, again.  She couldn’t help herself.  Pressed against the front of his body.  If this was her last time seeing Mister Graves, she’d at least get something out of it.  Just as her mouth opened up to the touch he flung Tina’s body to the ceiling.

“No, no, Tina,” he chuckled from the floor, Tina felt her entire body… except her wand hand, held down.  “You’re far too easy to read.  What you really want is to be hurt.  Is that right?”

She didn’t know!  Never could figure it out!  But then the floor was barrelling toward her and she had no way to figure it out.  This would definitely cause a break, Tina’s hands crossed in front of her face as she cringed away from the impact.

She paused an inch from the floor.

“A test,” Graves said.  His voice sounding disgruntled.  “You’ve failed.”

And there was… such finality to the word.  Somehow, she’d always known the difference between a Graves that was toying with her and a Graves that was simply done.

And it was too much.  Her face was a blubbering mess as she took a step toward him.  A blubbering mess as he ignored her.  She thought to finally tell him anything.  Everything.  ...but all that came out were tears.  A litany of “I’m sorry, sirs.” mixed with “I’m so sorry, sirs.”

Graves sighed as he unlocked the case near the door that was holding her wand.  Unlocked the closed door and opened it.  Two aurors in the hall peaking in to watch him walk away from Tina’s hiccuping cries.  They rushed away.  Likely from Graves.  He was terrifying to all of them.  Always had been.  She wondered how she’d let herself get sucked so deep into his sadism.  His dangerous play.  She should have ran away like the rest… not that it mattered, now.

The only thing he said was, “You’ll get demoted. Still an auror.  Not on investigations.”

Tina couldn’t take it.  Couldn’t stand the ice around the way Graves spoke.  She'd ever realized how much he indulged her.  How much his coaching voice had always been laced with something else.  Something she immediately. Missed the way his vocal cords danced around his words like she was nothing more than little plaything for him. Lust, was it?

Because she’d never felt like that, before.  Would likely never know it again.  Not with a man that knew what he wanted… up until the moment he didn’t.

Tina took in a deep breath.  Perhaps she coudln’t focus the way Graves did.  Perhaps she couldn’t yank a door closed with only her pinky and the flourish of her arm.  She wanted that voice back.  The one that called her stupid fucking names and made her want to wet herself with something completely unlike fear.  Wanted it whispered against her skin and pressed into her throat as he continued to do whatever he pleased with her.

The door clicked shut.

Locked, even.

Graves’ hand hovered over the box that held their wands separate.  He stared at the door.  Looked to the shut lock.  Let his wand hand change ever so slightly to a casting stance as he turned on his hips.  Pulled the hand out of his pocket, not caring if she saw how hard he was beneath his trousers.

His smile was practically demented as he looked at her, “Run.”

Tina didn’t know where to go but up in the practice room, her body immediately wanting to finally leave the part of the room where he’d dragged her across the floor and flung her body up against padded walls.

Graves was jubilant as he followed her floating body toward the ceiling and all Tina knew to do was drop.

He flung spells at her, but was gladly blocked off by her attempts to parry him.  “This is what you did best, earlier.” he lectures as he follows her retreating form across the floor and then back up, again.

“Women are always so damn good at fighting us off.  You learn it rather young.  Especially in law enforcement,” he says, ducking a couple of her spells as she continued to keep at least four feet of space between them.  He was closing in on her and she was so tired.

So fucking done with the whole affair.

She’d been through too much and she already knew that her test was the longest possible.  ...and she couldn’t fucking stop sobbing.  With relief.

“But here’s the thing, Tina,” he said, his voice jubilant as he effortlessly dodged her spells and continued his pursuit. “If I change from attacking to this…”

A spell crept up behind Tina, thrusting her forward into his body.  He immediately slipped a hand into her hair and spelled them both against the opposite wall.  The impact knocking the wind from her lungs.  “I’ve got you.”

Tina looked up into his eyes.  Could feel his cock pressing against her sex as he bent to stare her down.  She knew she had no way of hiding how weak she felt, against him.  How sharp and swollen she was against him.  Graves pressed his thigh between them, planted her body against the wall with only his body.  No magic.

Tina stood with her body still and tears still streaming down her face.

If only he would…

...and he did.

His cock unmistakably driving against her flesh as he dipped his head toward her neck.  Licked up the sweat there as he bit into her throat.  Tina sighed as he spoke.  “You should be fighting me off, Goldstein.”

His voice was a soft whisper and Tina couldn’t stop herself from ignoring it.  Couldn’t stop herself from ignoring everything about him but the cock between her thighs and the hand he'd pressed against her chest as he gave her a squeeze.  “Tina.”

Tina sighed against his body, starting to rub against his cock.  Her voice hitching in her throat as one of her own hands went to her mouth.  Biting down on the fingers there because she was -supposed- to be getting rid of him.  Knew it, but couldn’t.  Couldn’t stop herself from wanting to ride his cock straight into orgasm. 

“Tina,” his voice was firmer, then.  Not with the sound of an instructor telling her what to do, but with the gruff discomfort of a man warning her away from something.  

Graves grabbed at her shirt shirt with one hand as the other reached between her thighs.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” was all he could say as he reached quickly into Tina’s camisole, taking her tiny breast between his lips, mouthing at the tiny mound as he bent his cock away from her.  The room was efficient as it transformed, the padded wall simply sprouting a bench for the two of them to drop onto.  

Tina’s nerves where on fire as she helped him undo her pants. Helped him finish yanking them only partially off her hips.  His fingers are quickly inside her.  Loosening her up as if he had no patience at all, left.  His mouth continued sucking at her breast and she was unsure if anything else has ever felt so good in her life.

She didn’t know how or when he’d ondone his own pants, but he was inside of her.  No teasing and likely no lube.  Not that she needed any.  She'd been wet all day just thinking about him.  So thick, so heavy.  So fucking much that he couldn’t help but hurt part her, at first.  She cringed against him as he pushed forward.  As he made it hurt and she guiltily loved every second of it.  Yes, it would hurt tomorrow.  Maybe for days, but she wanted it this way, for the moment.

Graves’ hand was pulling on the small of her back as he continued biting at her nipple.  Making Tina cry out.  He let go.  Looked into her face and simply cursed, again.  He couldn’t seem to stop saying fuck.  Couldn’t stop himself from wanting everything she’d thrown at him for the past year.

“Jesus, fuck, I hate you,” he cried out against her ear as he finally sank deep inside.  Tina sighed around his cock and knew it wasn’t a complete untruth. “Merlin, you feel fucking perfect.”

They were sprawled against the side of the bench, by then. The floor barely sprouting a pad as they sank further.  Tina was in ecstasy.  Feeling him deep inside of her.  Feeling like a woman for the first time since she’d left Ilvermorny.

She’d thought he’d ignore her face.  The unending tears that she’d not being able to stop since earlier, but instead he licked them up.  “So fucking gorgeous.  Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…" 

She was holding onto him, then.  So nearly broken by his short, beating thrusts.  She’d wanted it hard and fast like an Ilvermorny boy, but this man was slow.  Grinding his cock against her walls as he pressed himself deeper.

“I wanted to make you bleed, today,” He whisperd to her, again.  “You always bring that out in me. I had to fight it. I always have to fight it.”

“I want it,” she whispered against him.  The first thing she’d said since he’d entered her.

Graves pulled away. One of his hands gripping tightly at her breast as he yanked on her nipple.  Tina cried out but her eyes only closed momentarily. “Don’t you fucking tell me that.  You’re a fucking nineteen year old.”

And he was right, she knew. She hated it, but she knew. She had no idea what she wanted… just this.  Only this.  Always this.  However he was willing to give it to her.  If he’d been sweet about it, she would have taken that too, but he wasn’t.  He was hard and thick and relentless.   ...and she’d take it with pride.  Such painful and repetitive pride.

One of his hands pulled her leg up against his side.  Pressed her body into the bench as he bit into her throat again.  Tina cried out.  The feeling gorgeous and off-putting like everything else about him.

She couldn’t stop herself from responding to him, after a time.  His body pounding into her, opening her up.  She could feel herself grinding up against him.  Her hips moving up against him.  Not sure what to do but quite sure she wanted him to make her cum.

Graves picked up his pace, pulling away from her to look into her eyes.  She found she could barely keep her own eyes open as he stared at her.  “Ah, my sweet little teen tina…” he nearly cooed and the sound made her stomach flip.

“Call me daddy, baby,” he murmured.  Tina knew he was close.  Always felt the rhythm in any man.  “Do it for me, now.”

“Daddy,” Tina had cried it out enough in her own bed while imagining Queenie covering her own head a room away.

“Yessss…” was all Graves could say for a moment, his body leaning forward, again, to take her breast into his mouth.  He latched onto her nipple as he sucked.  The sting of his mouth and tongue thrilling her.  He let go. “Fuck, yes.  God, you’ve always been fucking gorgeous… too fucking stupid to know what a mad man your Mister Graves is.”

And Tina realized he’d built himself up so close.  Just a hairs width away from orgasm.  That he was slowing, again.  That he’d fuck her harder and without a hint toward stopping. 

She was too close, however, so close at just the thought of him and with him… inside of her… she couldn’t stop.  Felt herself shudder and cling to his body as he slowly rolled his hips against hers.  Showing her exactly what a man could do and no boy could  “Good girl…”

Tina was crying nearly uncontrollably and Graves had no qualms about licking up said tears.  “Such a good little thing.  You want more of my cock, baby?  You want it harder, now?”

“Yes,” he whispered against his front.  Realizing he’d pulled her in close to whisper into her hair as she came.  She stretched her body back out, hoping she could look him in the eyes, again, but all she could do was slam her eyes, shut, again.  He was hitting her in just the right spot.  This man was a god to her.

Harder, then, Graves dragged his fingers into her hair, pulling her hair back to bruise up her neck.  “Say it, again.  Say it, again. Say it.”

“Daddy!”

“Yessss, God, Tina,” he was closer… or at least she thought he was.  He’d taken only a moment to rock her world and Tina no longer had any idea how any of this worked.  “You’re mine now, Tina.  You know that, right?  I can’t let you out of my sight now.  You’re mine.”

Tina was too far gone to realize what he’d meant.  She was simply costing her way higher.  Absolutely unsure that getting this hot, this fast, and on a man’s cock, no less meant that she’d be cumming again in simply seconds.

And Graves pulled back, again.  His pace slowling though hsi breath was ragged and she could feel him sweating against her brow, again.

“Ah!  God!  It’s too much!”  She was sobbing against him.

“Never,” he whispered to her.  “One more time, little girl”

“Daddy, please!”

“Fuuuuck,” was all he managed to say before both of his hands were on her hips.  Tina’s head banged against the padded wall as he pulled away from her, his body dragging her upward from the bench so only her shoulders connected with the pad.  The room gave her an additional pad but all she did was hold onto it as Graves dragged her ass off the bench to fling himself up inside of her.

She was still coming down off one orgasm and she’d almost doubted him.  Doubted that one more was in her as he pressed her cunt down on top of him, but with every stroke she could feel him.  Right up against the roof of her insides.  Right against the one spot she'd never even touched with her own fingers. 

And this time, he came.  His body hardly able to stand as he nearly fell on one knee.  He dropped her hips without thinking, his load spraying against her body as he came against her belly.

Neither of them seemed to care that he'd dropping her hard enough to bruise the back of her leg.  Neither cared that Graves reached up to grab the side of her face sent them both falling off the side of the bench onto another collection of sprouted pads.  He didn't kiss her. Somehow remembering that small detail as he simply pressed his mouth against her neck.

Tina’s shirt was a mess.  Graves’ pants were.

They both stopped on the ground.  Facing in two opposite directions as they caught their breath.  Tina had her eyes closed.  Her mouth opened and her body lilting quickly toward passing out.  God, what a day she'd had.

* * *

A week later, Tina was standing behind her classmates at a board with their test results.  Everyone left the board with little smiles and a few glares at her.  One even told her she was the brightest witch of his age.

Knowing she’d done poorly, Tina could only smile weakly at the man’s obviously sarcastic remark. She'd never been mean to a classmate. Wasn't going to start, now.

She scanned from the bottom up.  Not wanting to know just how far down from the top she’d been.  Tina was taking too long and the rest of the class was shouldering their way forward to check their results and walk away.

She was having a hard time finding her name.

That’s when she realized her name wasn’t just near the top, but at the very top.  Engraved letters when everyone else’s were printed.  Underlined and dusted in gold.  Tiny MACUSA crests flanked her name in a zig-zagging whirlwind.

Before Tina could even react, the rest of her class had quickly dissipated, making room for the one and only Director Graves to clamp a hand down on her shoulder and whisper in her ear.  “Not the only perk of being second in command.”

“Second in com…”

“Shhhh,” Graves pressed a finger to his own lips.  Shook his head at her.  “Follow me to my office.”

He leaned in, one more time. “It’s not what you’re assuming… but it could be.”

Tina glanced up at him.  Knowing she’d never have what he’d just given her if not for… well.

She took a deeper breath, then.  She knew she was young to be aiming for the investigations team.  Yet, most people her age where nowhere near as brilliant.  If it took a few pleasurable, though  _uncomfortable,_ shortcuts.  Well, Tina was sure she’d live through it.  A woman in her position would always be accused, anyway.  Nobody but the two of them had to really know how she’d gotten there.  Only that she’d earned the position.

She'd already more than earned her spot on the investigations team. And she’d finally proved it to Graves.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the series! Did you like it? I hope you'll let me know!


End file.
